A Flower for the Lonely
by RaiLei
Summary: He went to the Island for a mission, but stayed when he met her. [oneshot] “That doesn’t matter, does it? It made you smile, that’s reason enough.”


A Flower for the Lonely

---

He had come here for a mission, a simple mission. He was to find the holder of the Keyblade Master's heart and bring her back to Castle Oblivion. They were going to use her as bait to lure him out. They knew that he wouldn't do anything to them if they had their hands on **_his_** Kairi; it was the perfect playing card. Kidnap her, wait for the Keyblade Master to search them out, taunt him until he wanted to fight, and then present Kairi to him. He wouldn't be able to attack them, as much as he would want to.

It was the perfect plan.

But, perfect always has a habit of changing. His mission changed as soon as he saw **_her_**. The mission, it seemed to no longer matter.

Throwing back his black hood, his eyes scanning the sunny Island, he sighed. "It figures, they'd have to send me to a hot place," he grumbled, trying to keep in the shadows of the trees hugging the many platforms. "Whoever chose the colour black for an outfit, che, I have a bone to pick with them."

His eyes glared down at the black, leather gloves encasing his hands. The Superior wouldn't know if he did take them off…. Casting his eyes around him, and seeing no one watching, and no black portals showing up, he tore them off, stuffing them into his pockets. It felt weird having fresh air hit his skin; his hands had been in his gloves for as long as he remembered.

"Now, where are you my little Princess?" he muttered, his green eyes scanning the Island. "I know you wouldn't leave willingly without your little Keyblade Master, so where are you?"

He didn't expect a reply, but got one anyways. A little ways off on the dock, a wooden boat hit the wood, making a solid smack. He watched as a girl made her way out of the boat, the zippers on her outfit shinning in the early sun as she tied up her boat to the dock.

Kairi tugged on the rope holding the boat there – nodding, the knot being tight enough to pass her standards – leaned down to take off her pink boots. The sand between her toes always felt better than having them encased in her pink shoes. Picking them up, she made her way off the dock, making her way onto the beach, heading for the shoreline. It was early morning, so she was the only one on the Island, currently. The sand moved between her toes, getting wetter and soggy as she made her way towards the shore.

"I'm waiting, just like I promised. I do believe you'll _come back_ to me." Placing her boots on the sand, she waded into the water, letting it lap against her legs, as she walked until the waves brushed against her knees.

Letting the cold ocean water wash over her, she clasped her hands behind her, staring up at the cloudy blue sky. It was going to be a nice day; she could sense it. The cloud's looked calm and inviting, the sky a perfect blue. But; then she saw it. With all the sunlight, it was faint, but she could still see it. A bright shine of a golden white colour shot through the sky, falling rapidly to the ground.

Kairi felt her heart drop. Her hands came unclasped, falling limply to her sides. A falling star… a world had just lost its heart.

"It's starting **all** over again, isn't it?" she looked down at the waves, feeling a million miles away. "I guess you won't be coming back to me anytime soon… you'll have to save the worlds again, won't you?" Feeling dejected, Kairi spun around in the water, making her way out of the water, settling for sitting in the sand, staring out at the endless ocean.

He watched her with raised eyebrows, what had she seen in the sky to change her attitude so fast? One moment she was staring up into the sky, and the next she was sitting in the sand, drawing in the sand with a stick. He shook his head, looking critically at the sky. It looked peaceful, something he was unused to. Then he saw it as well, a shooting star, followed by another.

He smiled knowingly, that girl _was _**Kairi**, the holder of the Keyblade Master's heart.

It was obvious that she missed him, wishing he were back here with her. She knew that he would have to go out and start to save the worlds' once more. Although he no longer had a heart – he had had one once – he knew what she was going through. She wanted the Keyblade Master back, more then anything, but she would have to wait for him. Wait; wait for him to complete the task in front of him. Shaking his head, he started walking slowly over to where she was sitting, reaching out a hand and grabbed the nearest plant life he could find:

A _flower_.

Kairi stared up at the sky, but upon seeing another falling star, rested her head against her knees. Sora was gone; he wasn't going to come back now. He was too busy out there saving worlds; what would he see in her anyways? She was just a _useless_ girl, left alone to _wait_ on an Island. If Sora came back to the Island **married** to Yuffie, she wouldn't be surprised. Yuffie was energetic, far from useless in a battle and in Kairi's opinion, prettier.

"You look _sad_, you alright?" Kairi's head shot up, she had never heard that voice on the Island before. "Here, I think you _need_ this more then I do."

Kairi rubbed her eyes, casting her aquamarine eyes on the newcomer. He had on a black coat of some sort that brushed against the ground, as he kneeled in front of her, holding the flower, a _Hyacinth_, to her, his flaming red hair contrasting against his black outfit. Kairi stretched out a hand, enclosing her hand around its stem as she took it from the stranger. Closing her eyes, she brought the Hyacinth to her nose, smelling it deeply.

"This smells nice, _thank you_."

He shrugged, sitting down on the sand beside her. "It's no big deal; I don't have a lot of need for flowers. That flower looks very unappealing beside you."

Kairi smiled. "If I look through that, am I supposed to find a compliment?" He nodded beside her, looking intently at her. Kairi looked back down at the purple flower, twirling the stem between her fingers. "That is so nice of you, but you **hardly** even know me."

He just shook his head, smiling at her. "That doesn't matter, does it? It **made** you _smile_, that's reason enough."

Kairi grinned, taking a good look at him. "What's your name?"

"Hhm?" he asked, looking over the petite red haired girl. "It's Axel, and you're Kairi, no?"

Kairi was taken aback. "How to you know my name?" She laughed lightly, looking up at the sky. "It doesn't really matter, though. I'm all alone anyways…" Kairi's voice took on a sad tone, which didn't seem to elude Axel's ears.

"You want to be with the Keyblade Master, correct?" He said, reaching over and wiping a tear away from eye, as it threatened to fall.

"I do…" Kairi said, sighing. "But, he has to save the world… he can't be here with me. We're too… _different_… he's a hero, saver of the world, and I'm just a little girl who wishes to be with him. I've wished for two years, but he hasn't come back, I think he's forgotten."

That's when the mission changed, instantly forgotten, as they sat there on the beach, watching the sun rise as the cloud's rolled over head. Kairi looked over at the red haired male sitting beside her, maybe she was right. Maybe, this would turn out to be a _nice day_; she had met someone **new**… someone who seemed as **lost** as she did.

"Say Axel, want to go swimming? The water's warm," Kairi said, getting up and brushing sand from her outfit as she wadded into the water, up to her knees. She turned around to look at him; he was still sitting on the beach. "Or, maybe you're scared of the water?" Giggling, Kairi put her hands into the water, quickly splashing water over at Axel's sitting figure.

He laughed, watching Kairi wade into the water, but the smile vanished once she splashed him. His smile quickly turned into a smirk, and kicking off his black boots, ran after her into the water. Kairi, seeing his fast movements, let out a screech, running away from him as he closed the space in between them, if the splashes were any way to tell of the distance between them.

---

**A**/**N**   
And this; is what _boredom_ at school creates  
Silly spares! Anyways a light Axel**x**Kairi story  
Don't shoot me! I do luff Sora**x**Kairi stories!  
This was just random, and I thought it would be kinda neat  
Which I think it was :D  
Lemme _know_ whatcha think!


End file.
